Naram the Longfought
Naram the Longfought, usually known simply as Naram, is a wandering self proclaimed 'hero' and member of The Wildparty. Though Naram is a Shardmind and thus has no sex or gender, it usually refers to itself in masculine terms. Naram is almost always accompanied by a much smaller Shardmind named Nuraya, who is referred to as feminine. Nuraya is truly a single crystal shard with consciousness and exclusively communicates with Naram via telepathy. History The original Naram the Longfought was one of the first Shardminds. It was created with the others of its kind by Hatamathur and Amoth as soldiers to ward away the Essence from the Far Realm. Naram fought during the Dawn war, becoming a warrior of great renown. Following the deaths of Hatamathur and Amoth, it continued to fight on the side of Ioun, last deity related to its creators. After the Dawn War, Naram was at some point killed. One shard of its shattered body landed in a cave on Tasyurai. Over thousands of years, the shard of Naram slowly assimilated nearby rock and grew crystals. Eventually it formed a new Shardmind around itself. Though not truly the Naram of old, it took his name. This Naram is the one active today, and holds some scattered memories from the former, at least believing itself to be him reincarnated. Though he does not truly know who the original Naram was, he does know it was a famous warrior and therefore thinks he should be honored as such. Naram knows that he has some sacred duty to uphold, though is unclear on exactly what that entails. Nonetheless he believes this must be an epic divine quest, likely leaving the balance of the universe in his hands. Nuraya is actually a much smaller shard of the original Naram, which the current incarnation has adopted as his 'sister'. Naram typically keeps Nuraya embedded in his bonded longsword, and thus refers to his blade in general as 'Nuraya'. The two keep a close telepathic connection, something Naram often forgets other people can't understand, and is often confused when others don't hear Nuraya 'speak'. Nonetheless they agree that they are truly epic warriors embarked on...some sort of world saving destiny. The Dance of the Jester Personality Naram is headstrong and stubborn, but holds good intentions at heart. He believes he is bound by a duty to protect the innocent and eradicate the world from evil, eventually 'saving' it. However, due to his lack of experience and fractured memories, Naram is often unable to determine what the great evil he should be fighting actually is. Even less so is his ability to determine what objective 'good' he should be upholding. As a result of this Naram has determined that he, as a just hero, must be the determiner of 'good' and 'evil', tending to do so on a case by case basis and often contradicting himself. As he sees himself infallible Naram tends to be blind to the issues presented by this. In addition he commonly and mistakenly calls those who oppose him 'fiends', as he believes that the fiendish races are most likely his immortal enemy. However, more often than not, he is simply being 'opposed' by bystanders fed up with him or minions of another origin. Naram is also quite prideful, taking offense when people do not recognize him or claim that he is not a hero. This can lead to fights breaking out as Naram attempts to prove his ability. Though he is often misguided, Naram does have a decent sense of right and wrong. He tends to be sympathetic to those in trouble and immediately offers his services, though this sympathy is nonexistent to those he thinks are evil. This is partly because he doesn't think he can be wrong and also because he believes that the 'fiends' are just trying to trick him. Inversely he may defend those with truly malicious intent if he initially believes them to be good. Despite his power and claimed experience, Naram is quite naive in the ways of the world. This manifests in many ways, particularly in regards to things one might consider common sense. For example, Naram is repeatedly frustrated by not knowing how doors work, attempts to eat food without a mouth, believes all sentient creatures are made of rocks, and has no understanding of intercourse. Nevertheless, Naram can also be quite intelligent, notably good at problem solving, historical/magical knowledge, and military strategy. Relationships Nuraya, Blade of the Longfought The relationship between Nuraya and Naram is typically that of siblings. Each is shown to be fiercely defensive of the other, but also argue on occasion. Naram claims Nuraya to be the more 'level headed' of the two, often deferring to her when decision making. Despite this Nuraya can supposedly become temperamental on occasion, with Naram stating that she gets jealous easily. In combat Naram may consult Nuraya on courses of action, throwing her into their air and targeting enemies she points to. Overall though Naram and Nuraya's relationship is difficult to understand. Being that Nuraya can only communicate with Naram, they have a constant telepathic link, and have a shared origin, she may be more accurately described as an extension of his psyche than a truly separate entity. For his part Naram views her as completely independent, and has difficulty comprehending why it might be viewed otherwise. Shnowdy Faelynn Among The Wildparty, the individual which Naram has had the most personal interaction with is Shnowdy. The best way to describe Naram's relationship with Shnowdy is unintentionally antagonistic. While Naram holds legitimate concern for Showdy's well being as a 'loyal heroic compatriot', he worries for Shnowdy's susceptibility to 'fiendish guiles'. In practice this usually ends with Naram interrupting Shnowdy's attempts to get laid to save him from being 'penetrated by fiends'. Shnowdy has on multiple occasions tried to explain intercourse to Naram, with little success. Despite his lack of understanding on the topic in general, Naram is well-read on the subject of neutering pets and has proposed castrating Shnowdy to protect him from falling into more fiendish traps. This again without Naram realizing why it might be objectionable. Despite constant communication issues, Naram does seem to genuinely have Shnowdy's best interests at heart. Often the bickering between the two mirrors that of the sibling rivalry of Kinsley and Shnowdy, though Naram does not appear to know that relationship exists. It is also notable that Shnowdy is the only Wildparty member which Naram consistently remembers the name of. Kinsley Faelynn Kinsley Faelynn was the first to-be member of The Wildparty which Naram encountered. This was in part due to Derek trying to get with Naram, something that failed due to Naram's misunderstanding of the term 'slaying a monster'. As a result of that same misunderstanding, Naram believes he has been contracted by Kisnley to slay an actual monster for her. He has, however, been unable to find this monster nor gain any more information from Kinsley. As his contractor, Kinsley is high up on Naram's list of civilians to protect. Likely in part because he believes her to be in danger from the mysterious monster. In reality the 'monster' is Derek, the incubus which Kinsley has a pact with. The fact that Kinsley has a pact with an actual fiend has never been revealed to Naram. This is probably for the best considering his sworn duty to slay fiends. Based on their interactions thus far, Naram does not seem to know that Kisnley is Shnowdy's sister, despite this being clearly stated on numerous occasions. Harvey Yaldaboth Of all his companions, Naram considers Harvey to be the least trustworthy. Harvey's usage of 'fiendish' magic and tactics puts Naram on edge and he has on multiple occasions suspected Harvey of using illusions against him, though these suspicions were unsubstantiated. Naram's dislike of Harvey is ironic considering Kinsley Faelynn has a pact with an actual fiend. Nonetheless, Naram has begrudgingly decided to trust Harvey and treats him as a ward like much of the rest of The Wildparty. This includes trying to protect Harvey from the various dangers, something Naram takes special note of as Harvey is by Naram's standards physically weak and in need of protection. In spite of his lack of kinship, Naram's unshakable sense of duty has forced him to bond with Harvey. This has been on occasion when they have to work together as the leading minds of The Wildparty. In addition, Naram has also shown his willingness to put his own life in danger for Harvey's sake. This is evidence of Naram's ability to forgo suspicion based on a trust of his own infallibility. Naram also states that Nuraya considers Harvey to be an intellectual rival, though the extent of this proposed rivalry is unknown. EĀ Kogane Naram and EĀ's interactions have been by and large professional. In combat Naram tends to strategize with EĀ more than his other companions, linked because their combat styles complement each other. This typically includes trying to optimize supportive buffs and enemy debuffs and distribute healing where needed. As Naram has much more intimate knowledge of EĀ's combat abilities, he is one of the few, if only, members of The Wildparty which Naram does not see a significant need to protect. Instead he seems to view EĀ as capable of taking care of himself. Outside of combat Naram seeks EĀ's guidance on the topics of 'capitalism', something that Naram believes will be helpful on his business card. Why Naram has such an interest in capitalism or business cards in general is unclear. Yet EĀ's expertise in the subject does make him a good source for Naram. Trivia *Naram's description of the 'tiny rocks which make up everything' bears a lot of similarity to Democritus's theory of atoms in the real world. *Naram often describes events from the Dawn War among his feats. This is despite his lack of knowledge of the Dawn War and mismatched details, attributed to the scattered memories from his former life. *One of Naram's dreams is to one day have eyelids. *Naram also dreams to one day reach the stars in a "starship". *Naram's favorite food is sapphire seeds. He as a result misconstrues the Feywild's economy to be sapphire seed-based. *Naram has business cards which he tends to flash while attempting to get better deals. These business cards list him as a "professional World-Saver" and also the terms "capitalism" and "real estate" quite randomly. Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Wildparty Members